Software systems, such as cloud systems, are often designed to have configuration settings that influence a system's behavior and allow adjustments to the system to suit different users' needs. These configuration settings may be set once in a system before the system is made available for use. Configuration settings may need to be tested before they are used. Testing may be done in a different system before the setting is used in a user system. Increasingly, such settings also need to be adapted during the lifetime/usage of the system, which can increase the testing needed. However, some settings may change so often that stringent testing before use is difficult or limiting. Other settings may never change. Further, a complex cloud environment may lead to a complex set of configuration settings, each with a different level of use, need for testing, importance, or rate of change. This increase in complexity leads to increased difficulty in maintenance activities for the configuration settings during lifecycle support of the software system. Thus, there is room for improvement in management of configuration settings.